windytravelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calligraphy Greenway
Calligraphy Greenway, a term first coined under the inspiration of the dynamic strokes in grass style calligraphy, is a reconstruction project proposed by the Taichung city government. The plan calls for landscape improvements, construction plan of a new underground parking lot and a series of marketing plans. The affected area includes Parkway, Art Garden, the National Museum of Natural Science, The Botanical Garden, Eslite Bookstore, Civil Square, Taichung Culture Center and the Art Garden beyond the Museum of Fine Arts. 'Attractions' *National Museum of Natural Science The National Museum of Natural Science houses six main exhibition areas: the Space Theater (IMAX), Science Center, Life Science Hall, Human Cultures Hall, Global Environment Hall and the Botanical Garden. Upon entering to the main hallway of the museum, look for a large mammoth skeleton, the first among many exhibits to see. Don't miss popular features like the Chinese Seismograph and water-powered clock tower in the Human Cultures Hall, and the mechanical T-Rex in the Life Science Hall. If you are looking for a cinematic experience, visit the Birdview Theater or buy a ticket for an IMAX film at Space Center. Finally, the Botanical Garden offers a change of pace with a rainforest feel. Due to the lack of English descriptions throughout the museum, it’s recommended to rent an audio guide. For international visitors, an English audio tour is available at the Sunshine information center in the Life Science Hall.(The first two hours are free, then you'll be charged NT100 for each additional hour) *National Museum of Fine Arts IMG_1471.JPG IMG_1462.JPG IMG_1469.JPG IMG_1475.JPG IMG_1466.JPG IMG_1467.JPG IMG_1461.JPG IMG_1463.JPG The National Museum of Fine Arts stands as an oasis of modern art in Taichung city. Upon entering, you'll see exhibitions displaying works from a variety of Taiwanese and foreign artists on both the first and second floor. Further up, the third floor houses a permanent collection. If you are not in the mood to appreciate art, walk out to the surrounding green and take photos with sculptures scattered around the museum. Strolling along the concrete walkway will lead you to the Taichung City Culture Center. *Art Garden The first thing anyone notices when they arrive in Art Garden, is the cozy atmosphere of the exotic restaurants sitting on both sides of the street, each restaurant displays a unique theme which is sure to give diners a fine dining experience. Better yet ,you can expect a variety of street performance at certain time of the day, ranging from guitar playing to living statue. However, the food doesn’t seem to match the aesthetic appeal of these restaurants. Being one of the most competitive gourmet streets, it’s not uncommon to find some restaurants taken over by new owners with more daring design ideas. *Taichung City Culture Center Taichung City Culture Center serves as a multi-facility complex. With a six-storey gallery running painting exhibitions on a weekly basis, a library, a lecture hall and occasional book fairs, Taichung City Culture Center truly lives up to the expectations of cultivated Taichung citizens. *Eslite Bookstore The Eslite bookstore is an increasingly popular hangout for young couples, readers, fashion freaks, and computer geeks alike. This four-storey building sits in front of the Civil Square, and features several stores and restaurants in addition to being a bookstore *Nova Electronics Mall For the gadget freak, the best destination to buy electronics is Nova electronics mall, this fast-growing business chain is making its way to replace the Electronics Street. Though Taichung branch alone houses a total of 120 stores, these stores are dominated by a minority of owners. Keep an eye on the store signs and clerks before you walk in for a bargain. Tax exemption is available on purchases of NT3000 and over. Outside Nova are a cluster of camera stores and repair centers. 'Dining' Map of Restaurants 'External links' http://www.calligraphy-greenway.com.tw/en/